gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ego Knows Mega 64 Real Well
" " is the seventh episode of New Super Mario Bros Wii. Intro Arin: This game is a fucking riot! Jon: (laughing uncontrollably) Discussion * They compare the atmosphere of the room to when "Daddy hit Mommy" saying how they have to avoid the elephant in the room (being the problems they have with the game). This later shifts to them talking about how their fans criticize them for note being grumpy when they are funny, and not being funny when they are grumpy. * The two talk about Super Mario 3D Land, and how much Arin loves the games music. He turns on his 3DS and plays the ice level theme because he couldn't remember how it went. Game progress The Game Grumps continue World 3, completing 3-3, 3-Ghost House, and get to the end of 3-Fortress to begin the fight with Lemmy Koopa. Quotes "You got criticized for liking Dane cook".- Arin "I don't understand the hate for dane cook, i don't, if you fucking hate on Dane cook, you better hate on this, because this is the same fucking shit and your-".- Jon "Alright go up thing, go up the thing".- Arin "No i wanna have fun with this game now, but i just feel like....we set our own president".- Jon "Set our own president of grumpiness, LIKE THE NAME OF THE FUCKING SHOW"!!!!!- Arin "Why arnt they grump FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"!!!!!- Jon "I just got both stars".- Arin "Yeah thanks, thanks you fuck head".- Jon "No problem let me just take this-".- Arin "Oh look i found secret coins and you dint. LOOKS LIKE THE TABLES TURN"!- Jon "I don't know how to take out these, ahhhhhhh".- Arin (Arin gets hit by a enemie). "LOOKS LIKE WERE ON A GARSH DARN TURN TABLE OR SOMETHING, WAKAKAKAKAKA, FUCK YOU IN THE ASS, seriously i will fucking give you.......venereal diseases".- Jon Controversy The original upload lacked commentary, but had editing, leading Youtube commentators to believe the lack of audio was intentional to get a message across, because people were complaining about the Grumps complaining. However, it was accidental, not intentional. Egoraptor confimed the lack of commentary was unintentional on Reddit. Outro Arin: There's a.... You know Newgrounds? Jon: (snickering) Yes. Arin: Ok Jon: I know Newgrounds Arin: Right next to their office is a fire station. Jon: Yeah. Arin: And uhm... on the fire station, is like, it's a fucking swastika. Jon: What? Arin: It's just a dead center logo of that. And it's like a historical place so they can't like... kill it. Jon: Are you fucking kidding me? Arin: But there's a fucking swastika like right there. Jon: Newgrounds Swastika. Trivia *If you pay attention to the game audio, you can tell the audio is out of sync with the game footage early on in the episode. Gallery Fun (NSMBW-7).png | We're Having Fun Mega 64 (NSMBW-7).png | Egoraptor names Mega 64 members Category:New Super Mario Bros Wii Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes